headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel Team-Up Vol 1
| years published = 1972-1985 | total issues = 150 | featured characters = Spider-Man (Peter Parker) | creators = | previous = | next = ''Marvel Team-Up'', Vol. 2 }} Marvel Team-Up is an American ongoing comic book series of the superhero fantasy genre. It was published by Marvel Comics and ran for 150 issues from March, 1972 to February, 1985. The series included seven annual editions. Marvel Team-Up is part of the Spider-Man family of comic book titles with each issue spotlighting everyone's favorite wall-crawler teaming up with another hero (or group of heroes) from the Merry Marvel Universe. 1-50 * Marvel Team-Up 1 * Marvel Team-Up 2 * Marvel Team-Up 3 (Spider-Man & Human Torch vs. Morbius) * Marvel Team-Up 4 * Marvel Team-Up 5 * Marvel Team-Up 6 * Marvel Team-Up 7 * Marvel Team-Up 8 * Marvel Team-Up 9 * Marvel Team-Up 10 * Marvel Team-Up 11 * Marvel Team-Up 12 * Marvel Team-Up 13 * Marvel Team-Up 14 * Marvel Team-Up 15 * Marvel Team-Up 16 * Marvel Team-Up 17 * Marvel Team-Up 18 * Marvel Team-Up 19 * Marvel Team-Up 20 * Marvel Team-Up 21 * Marvel Team-Up 22 * Marvel Team-Up 23 * Marvel Team-Up 24 * Marvel Team-Up 25 * Marvel Team-Up 26 * Marvel Team-Up 27 * Marvel Team-Up 28 * Marvel Team-Up 29 * Marvel Team-Up 30 * Marvel Team-Up 31 * Marvel Team-Up 32 * Marvel Team-Up 33 * Marvel Team-Up 34 * Marvel Team-Up 35 * Marvel Team-Up 36 * Marvel Team-Up 37 * Marvel Team-Up 38 * Marvel Team-Up 39 * Marvel Team-Up 40 * Marvel Team-Up 41 * Marvel Team-Up 42 * Marvel Team-Up 43 * Marvel Team-Up 44 * Marvel Team-Up 45 * Marvel Team-Up 46 * Marvel Team-Up 47 * Marvel Team-Up 48 * Marvel Team-Up 49 * Marvel Team-Up 50 51-100 * Marvel Team-Up 51 * Marvel Team-Up 52 * Marvel Team-Up 53 * Marvel Team-Up 54 * Marvel Team-Up 55 (Spider-Man & Adam Warlock) * Marvel Team-Up 56 * Marvel Team-Up 57 * Marvel Team-Up 58 * Marvel Team-Up 59 * Marvel Team-Up 60 * Marvel Team-Up 61 (Spider-Man & Human Torch vs. Super-Skrull) * Marvel Team-Up 62 * Marvel Team-Up 63 * Marvel Team-Up 64 * Marvel Team-Up 65 (Spider-Man & Captain Britain) * Marvel Team-Up 66 * Marvel Team-Up 67 * Marvel Team-Up 68 * Marvel Team-Up 69 * Marvel Team-Up 70 * Marvel Team-Up 71 * Marvel Team-Up 72 * Marvel Team-Up 73 * Marvel Team-Up 74 * Marvel Team-Up 75 * Marvel Team-Up 76 * Marvel Team-Up 77 * Marvel Team-Up 78 * Marvel Team-Up 79 * Marvel Team-Up 80 * Marvel Team-Up 81 * Marvel Team-Up 82 * Marvel Team-Up 83 * Marvel Team-Up 84 * Marvel Team-Up 85 * Marvel Team-Up 86 * Marvel Team-Up 87 * Marvel Team-Up 88 * Marvel Team-Up 89 * Marvel Team-Up 90 * Marvel Team-Up 91 * Marvel Team-Up 92 * Marvel Team-Up 93 * Marvel Team-Up 94 * Marvel Team-Up 95 * Marvel Team-Up 96 * Marvel Team-Up 97 * Marvel Team-Up 98 * Marvel Team-Up 99 * Marvel Team-Up 100 (Spider-Man & The Fantastic Four) 101-150 * Marvel Team-Up 101 * Marvel Team-Up 102 * Marvel Team-Up 103 * Marvel Team-Up 104 * Marvel Team-Up 105 * Marvel Team-Up 106 * Marvel Team-Up 107 * Marvel Team-Up 108 * Marvel Team-Up 109 * Marvel Team-Up 110 * Marvel Team-Up 111 * Marvel Team-Up 112 * Marvel Team-Up 113 * Marvel Team-Up 114 * Marvel Team-Up 115 * Marvel Team-Up 116 * Marvel Team-Up 117 * Marvel Team-Up 118 * Marvel Team-Up 119 * Marvel Team-Up 120 * Marvel Team-Up 121 * Marvel Team-Up 122 * Marvel Team-Up 123 * Marvel Team-Up 124 * Marvel Team-Up 125 * Marvel Team-Up 126 * Marvel Team-Up 127 * Marvel Team-Up 128 * Marvel Team-Up 129 * Marvel Team-Up 130 * Marvel Team-Up 131 * Marvel Team-Up 132 * Marvel Team-Up 133 (Spider-Man & The Fantastic Four. Or is it?) * Marvel Team-Up 134 * Marvel Team-Up 135 * Marvel Team-Up 136 * Marvel Team-Up 137 (Ass. Editor's Month. Aunt May & Franklin Richards) * Marvel Team-Up 138 * Marvel Team-Up 139 * Marvel Team-Up 140 * Marvel Team-Up 141 * Marvel Team-Up 142 * Marvel Team-Up 143 * Marvel Team-Up 144 * Marvel Team-Up 145 * Marvel Team-Up 146 * Marvel Team-Up 147 * Marvel Team-Up 148 * Marvel Team-Up 149 * Marvel Team-Up 150 * Marvel Team-Up Annual 1 * Marvel Team-Up Annual 2 * Marvel Team-Up Annual 3 * Marvel Team-Up Annual 4 * Marvel Team-Up Annual 5 * Marvel Team-Up Annual 6 * Marvel Team-Up Annual 7 * Essential Marvel Team-Up 1 * Essential Marvel Team-Up 2 * Essential Marvel Team-Up 3 * Essential Marvel Team-Up 4 * Xi'an Coy Manh, also known as Karma of the New Mutants was introduced in ''Marvel Team-Up'' #100. * ''Marvel Team-Up'' #137 was an "Assistant Editor's Month" special. * * Marvel Team-Up, Volume 1 at Wikipedia * * * * Category:Marvel Comics